1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and an optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
Described below is a light device using LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) as a light source. The light device includes a plurality of LEDs placed in series on a substrate at certain intervals and a plurality of reflecting mirrors mounted on the substrate; wherein each of the reflecting mirrors is so constructed as to cover each of the LEDs, and the reflecting mirror includes a light reflecting surface and a light mixing reflecting surface; while the light reflecting surface is a flat-formed section of one side surface, except a bottom part, in a direction perpendicular to the placement direction of the plurality of LEDs in series, and the light mixing reflecting surface is the other side surface that can both reflect and mix a ray of light coming from the LED (Refer to Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile a lighting device for scanning application described below is proposed as another lighting device using an LED for a light source. The lighting device for scanning application includes an optical element constituting an entrance surface, and a rear surface and a light exit surface located opposite to each other. Then, in the lighting device, the light exit surface is almost perpendicular to the entrance surface, and in the meantime the rear surface has a reflecting element including a plurality of prisms for orienting light, coming out of the entrance surface, toward a front surface. Furthermore, in the lighting device, a particulate material is placed between the reflecting element and the front surface for diffusing the incoming light. Moreover, the lighting device includes at least one LED light source positioned to be adjacent to the entrance surface (Refer to Patent Document 2).